Point de mire
by Tess Queen
Summary: Pas de sentiments, pas d’attentes, pas de regrets, c’est leur entente. Mais maintenant il veut plus, comment prendre le dessus sur l’incontrolable? OS Slash GHxRC


Point de mire

**Point de mire**

Genre: OS, Songfic, Slash, Lemon (Vous êtes prévenus!!)

Disclaimer: Veux Chase… Veux House aussi!! Pas zuste ils sont pas à moi, ni rien de cette série d'ailleurs. La chanson est Point de mire d'Arianne Moffat.

Rating: M, première fois que j'écrit un truc aussi cru, enfin pour moi c'est énorme. Petits passages de légers Sub!Chase

Couple: House/Chase

Résumé: Pas de sentiments, pas d'attentes, pas de regrets, c'est leur entente. Mais maintenant il veut plus, comment prendre le dessus sur l'incontrolable?

Spoilers: Tout le truc avec Vogler

Dédicace: À moi… parce que je le mérites, non sérieux je sais pas à qui la dédié, j'ai entendu la chanson et ça m'a inspiré ça. Et j'avais vraiment besoin de décompressé alors je me suis assise et j'ai écris tout simplement.

Première fic House!! Hiiiiiiiii!!

0o0o0o0o0

Pas de sentiments, pas d'attentes, pas de regrets, c'est leur entente.

Ça avait commencé un soir où il avait du rester très tard. Sur ordre de House bien sur. Il devait être obéissant, il l'avait bien mérité. Depuis toute l'histoire avec Vogler il devait recommencer à faire ses preuves. Il devait récupérer la confiance de House. Alors il obéissait bien sagement à tous les ordres que House beuglait. Ce que House faisait très souvent, comme s'il prenait un malin plaisir à voir son bon petit toutou a ses pieds. Mais même si ça signifiait l'humiliation il continuerait de faire ce que House lui demande en fermant sa gueule. Il s'accrochait désespérément à l'idée qu'un jour peut-être tout serait effacé et que ça reviendrait enfin comme avant.

Il était tout seul. Les deux autres étaient partis depuis longtemps. Il mâchouillait un crayon en tentant de combattre le sommeil. Ses yeux se fermaient tout seul quand le téléphone sonna. Il décrocha et il entendit la voix de House.

H- Chez moi dans 30 minutes.

Puis il raccrocha. Chase raccrocha en se demandant bien ce que House pouvait lui vouloir à une heure pareille. Ou bien il l'avait seulement appelé pour qu'il vienne et rendu là bas il ne lui répondrait pas, juste pour le faire chier. Mais il se leva quand même, pris son manteau et se rendit chez House. Quand il arriva il entendit House qui jouait au piano. Quand il cogna il entendit la musique s'arrêter et le bruit de la canne de House sur le plancher. Il ouvrit la porte et sans même un bonjour rentra à l'intérieur. Chase entra, House refermait la porte et deux secondes plus tard Chase se retrouva plaquer sur le mur avec les lèvres de House sur les siennes. Le baiser était brutal mais Chase y répondit presque tout de suite. House brisa le contact et Chase retint un gémissement de déception.

H- Vient

House partit dans le couloir. Chase le suivit tout de suite et se retrouva dans la chambre à coucher de House. Chase regarda autour de lui et entendit la porte se refermer puis House qui l'emprisonna de ses bras par derrière.

H- Vous avez énormément de chose à vous faire pardonner Chase, n'est ce pas?

C- Oui Dr House.

H- Êtes vous prêt à faire ce qu'il faut pour vous faire pardonner?

Chase prit une profonde inspiration, prenant bien conscience tout ce que ça impliquait.

C- Je ferai ce qu'il faudra Dr House.

H- Alors tu fais tout ce que je veux, compris?

C- Oui.

House lui enleva son manteau et passa ses mains sur le torse de Chase en lui mordant l'épaule, s'assurant de le marquer. Il déboutonna sa chemise en descendant son autre main jusqu'à mettre sa main sur l'entre jambe de Chase. Chase poussa un léger gémissement et essaya de toucher House mais celui ci l'arrêta. House empoigna les cheveux de Chase et le retourna pour l'embrasser puis le força à se mettre à genoux. Chase défit le bouton et la braguette de House avec les mains légèrement tremblantes et baissa son caleçon sur ses chevilles. Ce qui le frappa en premier s'était la cicatrice sur la jambe de House. Mais il n'ut pas le temps de s'attarder car House augmenta sa prise dans les cheveux de Chase.

H- Tu sais ce que tu as à faire Chase.

Chase pris le sexe de House dans sa bouche et commença des mouvements de va et viens. Il entendit House grogner légèrement alors qu'il imposait un rythme à Chase. Chase prit très rapidement le membre de House au complet et il entendait le plaisir de House de plus en plus fort. Soudainement House le poussa et Chase tomba par derrière, il resta assis mais se leva sur ses mains regardant House avec étonnement. Celui ci le regarda comme un prédateur devant sa proie. Il s'avança tranquillement vers Chase.

H- Lève toi.

Chase se mit debout mais pour une raison qui lui échappait garda la tête basse. House pris sa canne et la passa entre les jambes de Chase. Il chuchota à l'oreille de Chase.

H- Déshabille toi.

Chase enleva son pantalon et son caleçon. House le regarda avec un air appréciateur.

H- Retourne toi et appuie-toi sur le mur.

Chase obéi avec une certaine appréhension. House s'approcha de lui. Chase sentit la main de House s'abattre violemment sur ses fesses, il réprima un gémissement de douleur.

H- Est-ce que tu regrettes ce que tu as fait Chase?

C- Oui…

H- Ça n'a pas l'air très sincère tout ça.

House lui remit une fessée, cette fois ci Chase ne put empêcher un cri de douleur.

H- Est ce que tu regrettes ce que tu as fait Chase?

C- Oui je regrette! S'il vous plait arrêtez!

H- Ça me suffit.

House lui mordilla le lobe d'oreille et descendit dans le cou puis lui fit un suçon difficile à expliquer pour le lendemain. House le poussa sur le lit et Chase tomba sur le dos.

House ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sorti un condom et du lubrifiant. Il s'enduit les doigt de lubrifiant et poussa l'entrée de Chase. Quand il senti Chase se détendre il mit le condom et se positionna, il sentit sa jambe lui faire mal mais il choisi de l'ignorer en se disant qu'il prendrait deux vicodines plus tard. Quand Chase sentit House entrer en lui il se mordit la lèvre de douleur. Il ferma les yeux très fort et entendit House lui parler à l'oreille.

H- Détend toi Robert, respire calmement.

L'utilisation de son prénom sembla calmer Chase. Quand House le sentit vraiment détendu il commença à bouger. Chase s'accrocha aux épaules de House et il vit des étoiles danser dans ses yeux quand House frappa sa prostate et le plaisir le submergea. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de House et cria de plaisir alors que la main de House s'était glissée entre eux pour prendre le sexe de Chase. Il entendait aussi la respiration précipitée de House alors qu'il lui donnait des coups de reins de plus en plus rapides. Il senti des picotements lui remonter dans la colonne vertébrale alors que la jouissance venait et dans un dernier râle il éjacula dans la main de House. Sentant les pulsions du corps de Chase, House ne put se retenir bien longtemps et après quelques coups de reins il vient lui aussi.

Après avoir repris leur souffle House roula sur le dos.

H- Si tu veux qu'on recommence à baiser voilà les règles : Pas de sentiments, pas d'attentes, pas de regrets. On le fait quand on veut. C'est tout. Pas d'exclusivité. Aucune obligation, ok?

Chase le regarda et réfléchi un instant.

C- Ok.

H- Très bien, bye.

Il se retourna dos à Chase. Chase se lava, s'habilla puis sorti. Une fois la porte de l'appartement de House fermée il poussa un profond soupir. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué?

0o0o0o0o0

_Tes caresses pesantes  
sont tellement apaisantes_

_Tellement que ça me fait peur  
J'ai peur de fondre entre tes mains  
Je suis tellement bien  
Tellement que ça me fait mal  
Est ce que c'est normal ou est ce que c'est malsain ?  
_

Tout s'effaçait. Il suffisait que les doigt de House coure sur sa peau pour qu'il oublie tout instantanément. Il ne l'avouerait certainement jamais mais il adorait ces moments là. Ça faisait maintenant 4 mois qu'ils avaient passés leur accord et il ne l'avait jamais regretté. Même avec le temps House ne voulait jamais que Chase dorme avec lui les soirs où ils faisaient l'amour. Mais Chase profitait quand même des quelques minutes que House lui offrait. C'était tellement bon quand il était dans les bras de House et qu'il le sentait lui caresser le dos. Tellement bon mais en même temps tellement douloureux de n'avoir que ça. Mais c'est tout ce que House lui donnait alors c'est ce qu'il prendrait. Même s'il gardait l'espoir qu'il aurait peut-être plus… Il voulait désespérément plus

_  
J'comprends plus ce qui m'arrive  
Je perds le contrôle et ça m'fait rire  
J'comprends plus bien mes désirs  
Tu m'attires et j'me tire  
Dans ton point de mire _

Il n'a jamais compris son désir pour House. Il n'arrivait jamais à garder le contrôle avec lui, se contentant de suivre les ordres de House les yeux fermés. De le laisser le prendre possession de lui autant dans son travail que dans le lit. Il s'avait juste qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre sans ça, alors il y retournait toujours se sachant très bien la cible vivante d'un chasseur incapable de donner autre chose que chasse sans fin.__

Les mots que tu as dans les yeux  
savent vous mettre le feu  
Et ça me brûle pour de vrai  
Ca brûle et ça me plait  
entre tes mains je suis tellement bien  
Tellement que ça me fait mal  
Est ce que c'est normal ou est ce que c'est malsain ? 

Parfois il voyait une lueur dans les yeux de House. Une lueur tellement passionnée qu'il osait à peine croire tout ce qu'il voyait. Il adorait ça, sentir le regard de House sur lui d'une façon tellement intense que ça le brûlait presque. __

Une flamme ça fait des cendres  
C'est pas dur à comprendre  
Tout ce qui monte redescend  
Moi j'fonce à fond tout le temps  
Entre tes mains, quand vient le matin  
J'me jure que c'est la fin  
Mais j'accepte encore  
Qu'une autre fille te bordera ce soir

Même les enfants de 5 ans savent ça, le feu on ne joue pas avec ça, ça brûle. Ça te dévore jusqu'à ce que ça te détruise complètement. Tout ce que House construit il finit par le détruire. Il le savait pourtant. C'est un risque qu'il a décidé de prendre. Et il en redemande, il retourne toujours dans les bras du brasier. Il savait pourtant qu'il n'était pas le seul à jouer. Mais même en le sachant quand il est aller chez lui et qu'il a vu la putain de bas étage dans les bras de House, il a senti une bouffée de rage le submerger. Il n'avait pu empêcher les hurlements de pleuvoir.

H- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend?

C- Qu'est ce qui me prend? Alors je ne suis rien de plus que ça?? Une putain qui ouvre les cuisses pour toi sur demande? Tu n'as aucune considération pour moi?

H- Tu connais les règles Chase… Tu savais à quoi t'attendre.

C- Je les connais les règles de merde! J'en veux plus. Greg… je t'aime.

La confession était sortie toute seule mais Chase savait que c'était la vérité.

C- Je ne veux plus seulement venir ici quand tu veux un coup, je veux plus que t'appelles des filles pour que tu prennes ton pied parce que je veux que ce soit moi que tu viennes voir. Je veux me coucher à coté de toi tous les soirs, je veux un truc vrai, un truc officiel, je veux que tu sois à moi

H- Tu sais que je ne peux pas te donner ça, et si c'est ce que tu veux, alors on arrête là.

C- Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu te tiennes le plus éloigné possible? Tu ne veux pas de moi? Ok! Mais c'est vraiment dommage que tu tiennes tellement à tout détruire simplement parce que tu as peur d'être heureux. Bye House.

0o0o0o0o0

Chase s'était écroulé en larmes dans le milieu de son salon. Il suffoquait, il avait tellement mal…. Pourquoi avait il commencé ça au départ. Il s'avait bien qu'il voulait ça depuis qu'il avait été engagé par House. Mais ce petit salaud d'infirme était tellement idiot! Claquant la porte au visage de qui que ce soit qui veut lui tendre la main. En se lançant là dedans il avait pris beaucoup de risques et tout à perdre, et il avait été malchanceux. Il s'endormit épuisé sur le plancher, une dernière pensée qui lui serra le cœur pour l'homme qu'il aimait sans qu'il soit aimer en retour.

0o0o0o0o0

Il sentit la lumière lui brûler la rétine. Il faisait jour. Il sentit une main lui secouer l'épaule et il ouvrit les yeux et mit quelques secondes pour s'habituer au trop plein de lumière. C'est alors qu'il reconnut le visage de House au-dessus du sien.

H- Putain tu m'as fait peur! Allez lèves toi!

Chase se leva et réuni le peu de dignité qu'il avait pour jeter un regard noir à House.

C- Qu'est ce que vous foutez ici?

H- Les vous maintenant? Désolé pretty boy je me suis fait ton beau petit cul trop de fois pour que les vous soient de rigueur.

C- VOUS n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question.

H- Tu t'es pas pointé au boulot, je me suis dit que tu t'étais peut-être enfilé une bouteille complète de somnifères.

C- Bien sur, vous ne m'aimez pas alors la seule chose qui me reste à faire c'est de me suicider?

H- Ouais…

C- Désolé de vous décevoir!

H- Arrête ça Chase…

C- Vous m'avez fais très bien comprendre qu'à partir de maintenant nous n'étions plus que collègues de travail. Pourquoi j'agirais autrement ?

H- Je veux essayer.

C- Essayer quoi?

H- De te donner ce que tu veux…

C- Ouais bien sur pour continuer d'avoir votre pute perso? Non merci.

H- Tu sais très bien que je ne t'aie jamais pris pour ça.

C- Non je sais pas, en fait je sais rien, pour quoi j'ai accepté ce marché foireux dès le départ et que j'ai continué à descendre en enfer juste parce que je t'aime.

H- Je sais ce que tu as fais, j'étais aux premières loges. C'est pas une habitude pour moi, il y a jamais personne qui m'aime, puis toi t'as débarqué avec tes grands yeux bleus de koala plein d'affection et tu m'as fait apprécier nos rendez-vous, tu m'as fait t'apprécier toi. Je veux pas que ça s'arrête, mais il n'y a aucunes garanties, tu es averti, je sais pas comment aimer moi j'ai pas eu le mode d'emploi, mais je veux que tu sois heureux, avec moi, alors je vais essayer le truc exclusif et plein de peluches roses que tu veux, je veux que tu sois avec moi.

Chase le regarda essayant de trouver une confirmation de la sincérité des mots de House. House s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa, doucement. Il ne l'avait jamais embrassé comme ça avant Chase en eu le souffle coupé. Il déposa sa main sur la joue de House et la caressa avec son pouce. House la prit et ils restèrent là dans le milieu du salon un petit moment en silence.

H- Bon et si tu me faisais visiter ta chambre à coucher? J'ai pas eu droit à mon câlin hier!

C- Mais… Il faut aller bosser!

H- Si tu te sers bien de ta bouche je te virerai pas pour avoir manquer une journée de boulot sans appeler!

C- Menace, chantage et harcèlement sexuel dans une seule phrase!

H- Hey! Je t'ai dit que j'essaierais ta façon mais je ne fais pas de miracle!

Chase sourit se leva et l'embrassa avant de le prendre par la main et de se diriger vers la chambre à coucher.

0o0o0o0o0

Après s'être envoyés en l'air trois fois de suite, ils furent dérangés par le doux son de la voix de Cuddy qui hurlait sur le répondeur de Chase que lui et House étaient mieux de ramener leur fesses au boulot s'ils ne voulaient pas être virés. House décrocha pour lui répondre que c'était peine perdue, les jolies fesses australiennes de Chase étaient à lui, qu'elle ne pouvait pas les avoir et que de toute façon il en faisait une meilleure utilisation et que ce serais bien qu'elle fasse passer le mémo de sort à s'assurer de pouvoir les utiliser à nouveau avant de raccrocher au nez d'une Cuddy sous le choc. Ils s'endormirent ensemble pour la première fois Chase blottit dans les bras de House et il se dit que ce n'étais peut-être pas un engagement mais c'était au moins un espoir. Et pour le moment ça lui suffisait.

_J'comprends plus ce qui m'arrive  
J'perds le contrôle et ça m'fait rire  
J'comprends plus bien mes désirs  
Tu m'attires et j'me tire  
Dans ton point de mire _

Fin

Ok je suis épuisée, alors je suis désolée pour la grande répétition des prénoms.

-- Comptez tous les House dans cette fic et gagnez un voyage à Cuba!

Pour être déclaré gagnant vous devez être un unijambiste propriétaire d'un bulldog végétarien à trois têtes né un mardi de pleine lune dont la date est un chiffre impair. --

Reviews please juste pour me dire si je suis trop nulle quand je suis épuisée.

Bizoux à tous

Merci d'avoir lu

Tess


End file.
